


I'm Bruised And Scarred

by bellamuerte



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Sad, bad, i cried a lot, its rly sad, toxic relationship?, uh its not rly a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamuerte/pseuds/bellamuerte
Summary: what frank wrote in his diary.





	I'm Bruised And Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!!
> 
> I DO NOT CONDONE ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP!!!
> 
> if you ever find yourself in an abusive relationship ,please try and get out of it or ask help from someone who could get you out of it. 
> 
> i do not romantize abusive relationship. these are just shits i came up with when im in a bad place. thank you.

Was it worth it? All the tears, all the pain. All the torture you put me through? How you'd hurt me with your words. How you'd let me cry myself to sleep. "You're a worthless piece of trash, Frank!" "Only I could put up with your annoying ass everyday!"

Will it ever stop? Will my tears eventually dry up? Will I ever be enough for you? How you'd smell like drugs and alcohol everytime you spit in my face. 

How you'd always appolagize and begged me to stay with you.

How you' tell me you love me and that you couldn't live without me. How you'd cry yourself to sleep while I'm holding you in my arms. "You're so beautiful, Frankie," "I'll get better, Frankie," 

You made me feel safe and scared at the same time. You made me sad and happy at the same time. You made me cry and moan at the same time.

How I love your touch. The violent ones and the soft ones. All the bruises on my body. All the marks you'd left on me.

It's worth it. It's all worth it because I couldn't live without you too. I need you with me. I need your touch. I need your kiss. I need to your taste. 

You made me feel so fucking beautiful in the most fucked up way. I admire the marks on my body as something that made me beautiful. I love them.

You ruined me. You messed up my head. You fucked me up. 

But I couldn't leave you. 

You're like a drug, Gerard Way. You're the worst type of drug and would kill anyone,  slowly and painfully. And I'm addicted to you.

I don't mind dying in your arms as long as you dies in mine.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave coments and kudos!! <3


End file.
